Cherry Coke
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Continuación de Diet Coke. Kurt y Blaine tienen una cita con sabor a cereza.


_Continuación de Diet Coke._

_No tuve beta para este fic. Todos los errores son míos. Se aceptan críticas constructivas._

* * *

—Pasa por favor, y disculpa el desorden —dijo Kurt empujando la puerta corrediza para que Blaine pudiera a entrar a su departamento. Hacía poco que lo habían limpiado, y no estaba tan mal, pero Santana y Rachel eran bastante descuidadas. Para ser mujeres a veces tenían hábitos propios de una panda de cavernícolas—. ¿Quieres…? Um… ¿Sentarte y tomar algo? —dijo invitándolo al sillón.

—Oh, gracias, pero no quisiera ensuciarlo. Estoy lleno de sudor, pasto y refresco —dijo Blaine señalando su cuerpo. Kurt trató de no mirarlo fijamente, cosa que era difícil porque… bueno, Blaine era compacto, pero muy bien formado.

—Ah, um, claro, como te lo prometí, te lavaré la ropa —balbuceó Kurt, intentando disimular las miradas que le echaba. A juzgar por la sonrisa de Blaine, no tenía mucho éxito.

—¿Puedo usar tu baño primero? Quisiera lavarme un poco.

—Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha —dijo Kurt antes de detenerse a pensar lo que salía de su boca. Definitivamente ese día su cerebro y lengua no estaban coordinados.

—Eso estaría muy bien. ¿De verdad no te incomodo? —preguntó Blaine, atento.

—No, para nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Ven, está por aquí.

Kurt entró primero al cuarto de baño y quitó discretamente las prendas de ropa interior que Rachel y Santana habían dejado colgadas en la ducha.

—Esta es el agua caliente, esta es la fría. Estos son mi champú y jabón, puedes usarlos si quieres.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —dijo Blaine con una cálida sonrisa. Kurt se sonrojó. Estaban los dos muy cerca en el diminuto cuarto de baño, si se acercaba un poco más podía enredar un dedo en sus rizos, acariciar sus pestañas y…

—De… Déjame darte algo de ropa para que uses mientras lavo la tuya —dijo Kurt atropelladamente y caminó de prisa a su "habitación".

Kurt buscó en sus cajones algo que le pudiera quedar a Blaine. No tenía nada de su talla y tuvo que conformarse con una playera del taller mecánico de su papá y unos pantalones para hacer ejercicio que a él le quedaban cortos. Por un momento pensó también en prestarle ropa interior, pero el refresco no lo había mojado tanto, ¿o sí? La mente de Kurt quedó invadida de fantasías de Blaine cubierto de Diet Coke que le escurría por el pecho, el vientre hasta llegar a… Kurt se mordió el labio y apartó de su mente por milésima vez en el día esa clase de pensamientos. Ya habría otro momento de recordarlos. En la noche. Con un tubo de lubricante en la mano.

Kurt regresó al cuarto de baño y sonrió nervioso al escuchar el agua correr. Había un apuesto hombre en su ducha. Muchas de sus fantasías empezaban así, pero esta era la realidad. Definitivamente su suerte con los chicos estaba mejorando.

—Blaine, —dijo Kurt tocando la puerta con fuerza para que lo escuchara— voy a dejarte la ropa en el estante. ¿Está bien? —dijo Kurt asomando la cabeza con precaución e intentando no mirar en dirección a la ducha.

—¡Gracias! —Escuchó decir a Blaine entre el ruido del agua. Kurt colocó con cuidado las prendas y se fue de inmediato. Se quedó un momento detrás de la puerta escuchando a Blaine cantar una canción pop que le pareció conocida. Tenía buena voz, seguramente podrían tener citas en el karaoke y dejar a todos boquiabiertos con su perfecta armonía.

Kurt bajó dando saltitos al sótano. Ahí estaba el cuarto de lavado que usaban todos los habitantes del edificio. Llevaba la ropa de Blaine y algunas otras prendas que pensaba lavar de todas formas. Echó a andar la lavadora y subió a ver cómo estaba su invitado. Lo encontró ya bañado, sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Su cabello rizado y húmedo escurriendo ligeramente. Las prendas que le había prestado (¡Otro hombre usaba su ropa!) le quedaban bien, lo hacían verse adorable, confortable, listo para acurrucarse en el sillón con él. Si todo salía bien, esa posibilidad era muy alta.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? La ropa va a tardar un poco aunque la puse en ciclo rápido. Tengo refresco y puedo preparar limonada.

—Limonada estaría bien.

—Supongo que tuviste suficiente de refresco por un rato —bromeó Kurt.

—Algo así —respondió Blaine sonriendo. Kurt pudo apreciar que cuando lo hacía se le formaban unas adorables arrugas junto a los ojos.

Mientras Kurt preparaba la limonada, el teléfono de Blaine sonó con el tono de una canción de Wham. Kurt vio que Blaine sonreía mientras escribía un mensaje.

—¿Algo interesante? —dijo Kurt poniendo un vaso de fresca limonada frente a Blaine.

—Es mi amigo Sam, comparto departamento con él. Anoche salió de fiesta y hoy despertó con una resaca espantosa. Ni siquiera se pudo despertar para ir a trabajar. Al parecer ya se siente mejor porque me pide que le lleve algo de comer cuando regrese.

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo Kurt algo decepcionado.

—Pero ya le dije que tendrá que esperar porque ahora estoy aquí contigo.

Kurt sonrió y bebió un trago de su limonada.

—Así, que… Sam…¿Son muy cercanos?

—Bastante. Es mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria. Fuimos presidente y vicepresidente del consejo de alumnos. Es una persona muy amable y generosa. Y total y absolutamente heterosexual —declaró enfáticamente.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante la insistencia de Blaine de dejar en claro que no había nada entre ellos.

—Sam fue el que me consiguió el trabajo de vacaciones como jardineros en Central Park. Ambos buscábamos algo no muy lejos de casa y eso fue lo mejor que encontramos.

—Oh, ¿tú vives cerca de Central Park?

—Sí, um. De hecho vivo como a diez cuadras de tu departamento. Y… ahora me siento como un aprovechado —dijo colgando la cabeza avergonzado.

—No, no, está bien. Te empapaste de Diet Coke por culpa de mi no amiga Santana. No podía quedarme sin hacer algo al respecto.

—Ese fue un accidente muy afortunado, desde que te vi en el parque pensé que sería interesante platicar contigo.

—¿De verdad?

—No te encuentras todos los días a alguien yendo de picnic con ropa de Marc Jacobs —expresó señalando la ropa que traía puesta Kurt—, que además le queda tan bien como a los modelos —dijo Blaine coqueto.

—Bueno, cualquier ocasión es ideal para estar a la moda —respondió Kurt contento—. ¿Cuál es tu portada favorita de Vogue de este año?

Las horas pasaron en agradable conversación. Pidieron comida china y Kurt platicó sobre NYADA y Blaine sobre NYU donde estudiaba música. Ambos estaban en su segundo año y tenían muchas anécdotas y cosas en común qué compartir. Por fin tuvieron que despedirse cuando Rachel le envió un mensaje a Kurt advirtiéndole que Santana y ella iban de regreso al departamento. A Kurt le agradaba demasiado Blaine como para querer someterlo a la tortura de la señorita López. Al menos no antes de una primera cita.

—Entonces… Creo que lo más conveniente sería que me dieras tu teléfono —dijo Blaine sonriendo al despedirse, ya vestido con su ropa lavada.

—¿Oh, conveniente? —respondió Kurt con coquetería.

—Tengo que devolverte tu ropa una vez que la lave, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —contestó Blaine, alzando la bolsa que contenía la camiseta y el pantalón que Kurt le había prestado.

Kurt sonrió y le dio su teléfono móvil para que anotara su número. Blaine hizo lo mismo y luego se despidió prometiendo que pronto estarían en contacto. Kurt sentía la felicidad burbujear en su pecho, y ni siquiera los comentarios e interrogatorios de Santana sobre su "gnomo de jardín" le bajaron el ánimo.

Blaine cumplió su palabra de mantenerse en contacto, y de devolverle la ropa. Al día siguiente le habló para preguntarle si podía pasar a su departamento a darle sus cosas, y también para invitarlo a tomar helado italiano en una pequeña cafetería. Los días restantes de vacaciones transcurrieron con un par de citas más que dejaron a Kurt flotando de alegría. Blaine era absolutamente perfecto para él. Era siempre amable y caballeroso, además de que tenían muchas cosas en común y nunca se quedaban sin temas de conversación. Desafortunadamente para él, el regreso a clases puso un alto a su incipiente romance. Ambos estaban muy ocupados con sus clases y solamente tenían tiempo de enviarse mensajes de texto y hacer alguna que otra llamada.

—¿Sigues deprimido porque el hobbit te abandonó? —le dijo Santana una lluviosa tarde en que Kurt intentaba concentrase en hacer su tarea, pero no dejaba de mirar su teléfono, esperando algún mensaje de Blaine.

—No me ha abandonado. Ambos tenemos mucha tarea.

—¿Aún los fines de semana? ¿No será que todo fue una aventura de vacaciones?

—¡Santana! No fue una ventura. ¡Ni siquiera nos besamos!

—Oooh, ahí está el problema. Seguramente se cansó de esperar a que aflojaras y decidió buscarse a alguien más sin problemas de frigidez.

—No todos nos arrancamos la ropa en la primera cita, Satán. Déjame en paz —le gruñó Kurt.

Santana se fue a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Pero Kurt se quedó molesto y pensativo. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Blaine había esperado algo más en esas citas y se había decepcionado al ver que Kurt no iniciaba un contacto de tipo sexual? Kurt quería creer que Blaine era diferente, pero también sabía que muy pocas personas hoy en día eran adeptas al romance y el cortejo estilo musical de Broadway.

Así transcurrió una semana más. Kurt y Blaine se enviaban mensajes amistosos, pero no había planes de una nueva cita en el horizonte. Por fin, un jueves por la noche, Kurt recibió una llamada de Blaine.

—¡Hey, Kurt! ¿Cómo has estado? —lo saludó jovialmente.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, su alegría era contagiosa.

—Bien, ¿y tú? Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que me hablaras.

—Lo lamento, estaba muy ocupado. Pero precisamente quiero ponerle fin a eso. ¿Estás libre este sábado en la noche?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo lo más casualmente que pudo, aunque por dentro daba brincos de contento.

—Quería invitarte a salir. Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte.

—Oh, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es una sorpresa —bromeó Blaine—. ¿Está bien a las 6?

—Sí, claro.

—Perfecto. Pasaré por ti. Ah, y no te preocupes por la ropa, está bien si vas informal. ¡Nos vemos!

En cuanto Blaine colgó, Kurt corrió a revisar su armario. Claro que se iba a preocupar por la ropa. Tenía que comenzar a planear su atuendo de inmediato.

El día de la cita Blaine llegó puntual a recoger a Kurt a su departamento. Se saludaron como si acabaran de verse apenas el día anterior, con mucha familiaridad y alegría. Kurt se sintió contento al sentir que la química entre ellos seguía ahí. Blaine lo miraba con ojos brillantes, elogió su atuendo y Kurt lo descubrió mirándole el trasero en más de una ocasión. Se congratuló de haberlos elegido, esos pantalones ajustados le sentaban de maravilla y Blaine claramente los apreciaba.

—¿Qué este lugar misterioso al que me quieres llevar? —preguntó Kurt mientras caminaban al metro.

—Como te dije, es una sorpresa. No puedo decirte nada hasta que lo veas —respondió Blaine con entusiasmo.

La imaginación de Kurt voló durante todo el trayecto en el metro. ¿Lo llevaría a algún exclusivo restaurante? ¿A un espectáculo de Broadway? No, Blaine le había dicho que el ambiente era informal, él mismo vestía unos pantalones rojos y una simple camisa blanca. ¿Qué podría ser?

Después de salir del metro caminaron un par de cuadras hasta un curioso restaurante ambientado en los años 50 y 60, con todo y rockolas, retratos de Elvis, meseras con faldas con crinolina y hasta un Cadillac rojo como decoración.

—Oh, wow —dijo Kurt al ver el lugar. No era para nada lo que esperaba. Miró a Blaine con algo de duda, pero éste le sonrió.

—¡Hey, Sugar! ¿Está lista nuestra mesa?

—Claro que sí, Blane, cariño. —Respondió una mesera con peluca de color rosa que masticaba chicle ruidosamente— Vengan por aquí —dijo y los condujo a una mesa que estaba en una esquina, cerca de un pequeño escenario en el centro del restaurante.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —le dijo la mesera y le dio el menú en la sección de bebidas. Tenían cosas típicas de fuente de sodas, como malteadas y refresco con helado. A Kurt se le antojó esa opción y pidió una Coca-Cola de cereza con helado de vainilla.

—¿No vas a pedir nada, Blaine? —preguntó Kurt al ver que Sugar se iba sin tomarle la orden.

—No todavía. Espera aquí, por favor. Y, um, espero que te guste —dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante.

Kurt estaba intrigado. Esa era una de las citas más curiosas que había tenido. Sugar le llevó su bebida y él tomó lentos sorbos, saboreándola. Nadie lo creería al verlo, pero a él le encantaban las cosas dulces. Pasaron como 15 minutos y Blaine no regresaba. Kurt se iba a parar a preguntarle a Sugar dónde estaba cuando las luces se apagaron y el escenario se iluminó.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al restaurante Motta! —dijo Sugar micrófono en mano desde el escenario—. Prepárense para ser deleitados por la armoniosa voz de Blaine. ¡Un aplauso, por favor!

Los comensales aplaudieron cortésmente y Blaine subió al escenario con una guitarra. Se había cambiado de ropa: iba vestido con pantalón negro, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello también estaba peinado de forma diferente, estilizado con gel de una forma clásica típica de los 60s. Se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a entonar Love Me Tender de Elvis. Kurt lo admiraba fascinado. Sabía que Blaine cantaba, lo había escuchado en su ducha, pero nunca había presenciado una actuación formal como esa. Tenía una voz hermosa y una gran presencia escénica.

Cuando terminó la canción el público aplaudió emocionado, y Kurt aún más. Blaine hizo una reverencia, dejó la guitarra a un lado y de inmediato comenzó a sonar una melodía de la película Grease. Sugar subió para cantar junto con Blaine y también se les unieron otras meseras para bailar. Un par de canciones después, el espectáculo concluyó con You Are The One That I Want. Todos los asistentes les dieron un fuerte aplauso. Realmente había sido un espectáculo estupendo, Sugar cantaba bastante bien, Kurt tenía que admitirlo, aunque toda su atención había estado más que concentrada en Blaine, quien se había lucido totalmente. Se veía tan guapo, como salido de Grease.

Blaine bajó del escenario y se sentó frente a Kurt.

—¿Y bien, te gustó? —preguntó algo nervioso.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Blaine, estuviste genial! ¡Cantas maravilloso!

—Este es mi nuevo trabajo de fin de semana. Lo del parque era sólo durante las vacaciones. Todo este tiempo en que no nos vimos estuve ocupado con los ensayos. Quería darte la sorpresa y que fueras el primero en verme.

—Me gustó mucho —dijo Kurt sonriendo entusiasmado.

—Me alegro, porque esa canción estuvo dedicada a ti.

—Oh. ¿Cuál? Espero que no Beauty School Dropout —dijo Kurt intentando parecer tranquilo, aunque sentía que el corazón se le saldría de un momento a otro.

—No, Love Me Tender. El espectáculo es normalmente solo de canciones de Grease, pero yo pedí que me dejaran cantar esa otra especialmente para ti —respondió Blaine con ojos brillantes y lo tomó de la mano—. Kurt, desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti, eres la persona más increíble del mundo, me conmueves y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras ser mi novio.

Por toda respuesta Blaine recibió un beso. Los labios de Kurt eran suaves y dulces, con sabor a cereza. Se movían lenta y sensualmente, sacando chispas con cada contacto, con cada roce, haciéndolo estremecer, vibrar de felicidad como si tuviera campanas repicando en su pecho.

—Sí. Sí quiero ser tu novio —dijo Kurt con la respiración entrecortada cuando por fin se separaron.

—Esa supuse que era tu respuesta —respondió Blaine sonriendo sonrojado—. Pero me alegra escucharte decirlo, novio —murmuró la palabra, como acariciándola. Le tomó las manos a Kurt y se iba a acercar para darle otro beso cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Ya era hora! Blaine no ha hecho más que suspirar y hablar de ti, Kurt. —Dijo Sugar dejando una gran rebanada de pastel de queso con chocolate sobre la mesa —Cortesía de la casa. ¡Que lo disfruten! Ah, y no olviden que este es un restaurante para toda la familia. —Comentó con un guiño y se alejó.

Kurt y Blaine se sonrojaron y sonrieron. Blaine cortó un pedazo de pastel y llevó el tenedor a la boca de Kurt, quien comió con gusto. Sí, ya habría tiempo de más. Por ahora estaban contentos con comer pastel y disfrutar de besos sabor cereza.

FIN


End file.
